Sam Witwer
Sam Witwer (born 20 October 1977) is an American actor and musician. In 2006, he played Neil Perry,' '''an intelligent but deranged man who claimed to be The Ice Truck Killer, on the Showtime series 'DEXTER. Appearances Season One: * "Love American Style" * "Circle of Friends" * "Shrink Wrap" Career '''Film His film credits include roles in Crank (2006); Girl Camp (2007 Short); The Mist (2007); Pathology (2008); Infamous (2008 Short); Gamer (2009); The United Monster Talent Agency (2010 Short); No God, No Master (2010); The Return of Joe Ric (2011); Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out (2012 Short, voice); Space Dogs: Adventure to the Moon (2014, voice); Tales of Halloween (2015); Wrestling Isn't Wrestling (2015 Short); Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015, voice); and Officer Down (2016). TV Movies His TV movies include Duel Mode (2008) and The Quinn-tuplets ''(2010). '''Television).' His TV credits include ER; JAG; Dark Angel; She Spies; The Lyon's Den; Star Trek: Enterprise; Cold Case; NCIS; Battlestar Galactica; Bones; It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia; Murder in Small Town X; Shark; CSI: Crime Scene Investigation; Smallville; The Walking Dead (Uncredited); Being Human; Grimm; Stalker; L.A. Dragnet; Rosewood; Today Show; Once Upon a Time; Arli$$; Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams; Rebels Reon; Clone Wars Conversations; Star Wars Rebels (voice); Star Wars: The Clone Wars (voice); Star Trek New Voyages: Phase II (voice); and Supergirl. Video games * 2008 Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * 2008 Soulcalibur IV * 2008 ZEN Pinball * 2010 Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II * 2012 Kinect Star Wars * 2015 Disney Infinity 3.0 Darth Maul * 2015 Star Wars Battlefront * 2016 Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens * 2017 Star Wars Battlefront II * 2019 Days Gone Music He serves as the front-man for the band The Crashtones, whose first studio album Colorful of the Stereo was released in 2006. Personal Life Witwer grew up in Glenview, Illinois. He attended Glenbrook South High School, during which time he was involved in drama and theater classes, as well as being the lead singer of a high school band called "Love Plumber". He attended the Juilliard School before moving to Los Angeles. Trivia * He is a lifelong Star Wars fan. * Witwer's first on-screen credit was that of a Chicago Bulls commercial. * Witwer is the current reigning Movie Trivia Schmoedown Star Wars Champion, a title he won from Ken Napzok in a 30-minute Iron Man Star Wars trivia match. * Witwer is an avid player of both electronic games and pen-and-paper roleplaying games. * He portrays vampire Aidan Waite of the US/Canadian remake of BBC's supernatural drama series Being Human on Syfy in the US and Space in Canada. As a vampire turned by James Bishop, he lives his life trying to be human. Of interest, James Bishop is played by Mark Pellegrino who played Paul Bennett on DEXTER. However, the two actors never interacted with each other in the Showtime series. Gallery Samwitwerbeinghuman.jpg|'Sam Witwer as "Aidan McCollin" on "Being Human"' Sam Witwer1.jpg Sam Witwer2.jpg Sam Witwer3.jpg Sam Witwer4.jpg Sam Witwer5.jpg Sam Witwer6.jpg Sam Witwer8.jpg Sam Witwer9.jpg Sam Witwer101.jpg Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter